Revolve
by Jackson Leona
Summary: The Life of Ginny Weasley has always revolved around the Boy Who Lives. Ginny tells her life story, as it pertains to her lifelong crush on Harry Potter. Told in chunks of time, then single years. Chapters are drabble length and first and grows with time.
1. Saved

Birth: I was born on August 11th, 1981. In the middle of the war, my parents were losing their families. My mother's beloved brothers were killed and my whole life would have been darkness...

…But, on October 31st, 1981, Lily Potter gave her life to save her only son at the age of twenty one. Her son, Harry Potter, became the Boy Who Lived. He vanquished the Dark Lord and our world knew peace. Before I was capable of conscious thought, Harry saved me. If not for him, I would have grown up in darkness.

Years one, two, three: Growing up my mum told me and my six older brothers about The Boy Who Lived. She told us that he saved the world and through her bedtime stories, I learned about the baby boy, just a year older than me, who had saved me from a world ruled by darkness. As a toddler, the stories of the Boy Who Lived were the only ones I was interested in. I knew that I owed him my life and happiness and family, even though I was so young. I knew that he was a true hero and I would say a prayer every night for him. 'Merlin, or God, or whomever…' I would whisper, 'Please protect Harry James Potter from any harm and make sure he is happy. Please, please, let him grow up to be a wonderful person and a great wizard. And, if you were feeling particularly generous, can I maybe marry him?' And then I would go to sleep, wondering where he was, never imagining that the Boy Who Lived was a boy who lived in a cupboard under the stairs.


	2. Dreamer

Years four, five, and six: I continued my silly little prayer every night. I would pretend that one day I would get to meet him. One day, Fred and George teased Ron about being the same age as him. That's when it hit me: maybe I _would_ get to meet him one day. If he went to Hogwarts and Ron went to Hogwarts…maybe they could be friends. Maybe I could be his friend when I got to Hogwarts. When I was five and I asked mum about Harry, Fred teased me about having a crush. That was the first time my magic manifested. I got so angry and embarrassed that I made every inch of Fred's skin red for three weeks, and not a blushing red, a brick red that was quite unnatural. When I was six, I started teaching myself to fly, by sneaking my brothers' brooms when they weren't paying me any mind. I pretended that one day I would fly with Harry Potter. I thought he was a real hero.

Years seven and eight: Every time one of the boys would make fun of my infatuation with the Boy Who Lived, my magic would manifest and it would always be rather awful for them. Once I sent Ron upstairs magically so that he was locked in the attic with the ghoul. I started having trouble sleeping round eight and I would make up stories about my life once I got to Hogwarts, met Harry Potter and he fell madly in love with me. It was all childish stuff, really. But when you've got six older brothers, you have to have something girly and hopeful to keep you going when they tease you about every little thing.


	3. Planner

Years nine and ten: When I was nine, Ron started getting ready to go to Hogwarts and I started begging Merlin or whoever was in charge that he would make friends with Harry Potter. It dawned on me that Harry Potter's parents might not have been in Gryffindor like mine. And I panicked at the thought of him being in a different house. I asked my mum about his parents and she said that his parents had been Gryffindors and that if he was anything like them, he'd be in Gryffindor, too. This reassured me.

At ten, my life changed. On the platform at King's Cross station, I met Harry Potter. He was beautiful, his green eyes and black hair were like heaven to a ten year old girl. Ron and him became friends and when I found out that I had just met THE Harry Potter, THE Boy Who Lived, THE love of my decade long life…well…I was beside myself with joy. I spent the whole next year planning on how I would have to be friends with Ron so that I could be friends with Harry. It wasn't like I didn't love my brother and wouldn't want to be friends with him just for him…but this was HARRY we were talking about. Ron went with Harry on his first adventure to save the wizarding world, and I completely lost my nerve. I was so star struck by the idea of an eleven year old boy who was brave enough to take on the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. I've never been a shy girl, but when it came to Harry, things would be different.


	4. Darkness

Year eleven: My brothers rescued Harry from his evil relatives. When he came to The Burrow, even though I had spent several months rehearsing how I would talk to him, and talking about him all summer…all I could do was blush, squeak and put my elbow in the butter dish while he was around. But then, at Flourish and Blotts he defended me…and I knew right then that all my prayers had been answered…he just didn't know it yet. That day, while that wonderful thing happened, a terrible thing happened. I found the first Horcrux...well…more like Lucius Malfoy decided to give it to me, the evil git. I loved Tom Riddle. He gave me such wonderful advice on how to talk to Harry, told me I was a lovely and brilliant girl and that in time he would come to see that. I sent Harry that stupid singing Valentine. I almost died of embarrassment…I look back at my eleven year old self and just wish I could tell her to cool down and be patient. But…I had bigger worries looming than embarrassment. Tom was a liar and he possessed me. Tom Riddle was Voldemort and I opened the Chamber of Secrets. Once I realized what I was doing, that my nightmares and my black outs were because I was being possessed by VOLDEMORT, I felt wracked with guilt. The very wizard that the love of my life had almost died to stop (twice!), I had allowed into my life. I hated myself. I knew that Harry would never forgive me. And then, Tom took hold of me and I went down in to the Chamber to die. I lie there, unconscious and dreaming of Harry. I hoped that he would forgive me when Voldemort came back and it was my fault. I prayed that Harry would know I didn't do it on purpose….

But then, I woke up and Harry was there. He had saved me. If I had ever been unsure of my love for him, Merlin was I sure of it then. Over the next few months Harry and I became sort of friends…but…I was even more embarrassed than before in front of him. After I knew that he would be saving the world all the time, all I wanted was to be by his side, like Ron, but in a very different capacity than Best Mate. I wanted to be his Girlfriend! But, I couldn't even speak to him really…

I was very frustrated with myself, for not being able to talk to him. I had always been outgoing and talkative, but at that age, Harry just put my tongue in knots.


	5. Worrier

Year twelve: Talking to Harry got better at my second year at Hogwarts. It was nice…to sit in the common room with him and my brothers and Hermione and know that I was almost a part of his group. I loved it. I watched him play Quidditch. I watched him be incredible at Quidditch. I watched him almost get killed by Dementors. Visions of him being attacked by Dementors made me cry for a week. I was there with my brothers when he woke up in the Hospital Wing. It was nice that he smiled at me when I smiled at him. I was reassured in that moment that if I just waited a little bit longer, he would look at me and see more than just Ron's little sister.

That whole year I was sick with worry. I was convinced, along with the rest of the Wizarding world that a mass murderer was out to kill him. I could hardly breathe for thinking of it. When he saved his Godfather, I admired him so much more. He was so kind, just, loyal. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man.


	6. Frightened

Year thirteen: The Quidditch World Cup changed my life. Spending time with Harry was easier now and I had fun that night to watch Quidditch with him and then to tease Ron for his crush on Krum. I had never laughed so hard in my life (which is saying something when your brothers are the Weasley Twins!). But that night, when the Death Eaters attacked, the only thing I cared about was Harry. I knew they were coming for him…I could feel it. I was scared out of my mind. I cried and cried in George's arms, thinking Harry was going to die.

But he didn't and I was overjoyed. But then, he got entered into the TriWizard Tournament and my fear that he would be killed consumed me. I thought about it every day. Rumors circulated about him and Hermione and I cried. He asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball and I cried. I'm not one for tears…but if there's one thing that will make me cry its Harry Potter. That whole year, I was in agony. I was terrified that he wouldn't make it. When Ron was taken to the bottom of the Black Lake, I fantasized about one day, if this were to all happen again, it would be ME that Harry cherished most.

I went to the Yule Ball with Neville and had a lot of fun. I watched Harry be miserable with Parvati Patil. I was secretly really GLAD that he wasn't having a nice time on his date. I thought about how Ron had suggested we go together, and I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't already told Neville yes. I forced that out of my mind. What Ifs don't get a girl anywhere, especially when she is totally crackers over her older brother's best mate.

When Voldemort returned and Harry was in the most emotional pain any person could be in, I tried to comfort him a little. If anyone understood what being in close contact with Voldemort was like, it was me. I wanted so much to talk to him about it, but opening up about that year was impossible. I thought about how much I wanted to hug him to me…but I couldn't. I watched him sink into darkness, blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death.


	7. Fighter

Year fourteen: Hermione and I stayed up late one night, talking about my feelings for Harry and her feelings for Ron. She told me that maybe if I dated other people, Harry would see me as a GIRL and not as his best mate's sister. So far, it had worked for her. So, when Harry came to 12 Grimmauld Place and yelled at everyone except me, I felt happy. I felt like, secretly, that must mean something to him.

That year, I dated Michael Corner. I hated that git. He was a lousy kisser and an arrogant, smug little Ravenclaw. But, Harry didn't seem to notice, which was infuriating. After a while, I broke things off with him because his company was about as much fun as a Flobberworm's. I wanted someone I could joke around with. Michael only ever talked about books, and classes and how well he was doing in all his subjects. He never once wanted to play pranks on people or talk about Quidditch. And when Gryffindor bear Ravenclaw, that was the straw that broke the Hippogriff's back.

I joined the D.A. and Harry was so kind to me. When he liked my idea for the name Dumbledore's Army, I turned a shade of red officially known all over Britain as "Embarrassed Weasley Red." He was encouraging in his teaching and always complimented me when I did something well. When my Reductor Curse impressed him, I smiled for weeks. When he hugged me for casting a full bodied Patronus, I almost wet my pants. I had forced myself to think of a horse when I cast it. I knew that if my Patronus was a doe, everyone in the world would know how I felt about Harry. I had read about Patronuses coming from the soul, so I thought about how my personality is like a horse: loyal, adventurous and wild. I refused to think about how my soul might be connected to Harry's.

Later than year, when he dated Cho Chang, I felt inadequate. Did I have to be Asian and kind of smutty and overly girly to win his affections? Hermione assured me things weren't going well for the two of them. That thought gave me an idea. What if I dated someone that was close enough for Harry to notice, but not close enough that he would feel too loyal to date me once things went bad. I knew he hadn't cared about Michael because he just didn't KNOW him. I decided to start flirting with Dean Thomas. It went well.

Just before the Holidays, Nagini attacked my dad, and Harry saw it through Voldemort's mind. I was utterly terrified for my dad. Deep in my heart, I'm such a daddy's girl and the thought of losing him was one of the worst things I had ever been through. And, on top of that, Harry had seen it happening. I immediately knew I had to talk to him. I knew what it was like to have Voldemort whispering in your head, and I wanted to comfort him. But, he completely forgot about what I went through that year. I was dumbfounded and a bit angry.

The event that mattered most in my life was not even a blip on Harry's line of vision. That hurt me a lot, and I decided that maybe Harry wasn't as fantastic as I had built him up in my mind. I decided to give up on him completely. He hadn't noticed me in four years, so why should I put up with it. But, after a late night cup of tea, Hermione reminded me that it took Ron four years just to notice that she was of the opposite sex, and he hadn't begun to do anything about it yet. I recommitted myself to the idea of Harry and I.

I joined the Quidditch team to replace him as seeker when he got banned. A part of me felt guilty for it, because I was taking the only thing that made the love of my life feel whole again away from him. But, I figured maybe he would think of me as my own person if I played Quidditch. It worked well. After that, he started to see me as his equal, not just his friend's sister.

When Fred and George left, he and I laughed about their ridiculous plans together. We particularly enjoyed the Portable Swamp. We had wonderful conversations about what they did throughout that week and how they were really giving Umbridge a run for her money. I grinned about the fact that Harry had a wonderful sense of humor. Whereas Michael couldn't laugh, Harry had this sparkling quality to his laugh. His laugh always reminded me that no matter how much dung you have in your life, there's still room in someone's heart for laughter.

At the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, I got my wish. I fought alongside Harry Potter. Even though we were in danger and I knew at any moment this could be the end of me…I felt like I was closer to him than ever. I felt like I was finally someone that could deserve being in love with Harry. I realized, as we fought off Death Eaters and totally mad things that were behind the black doors, that somewhere along the line Harry changed from being this hero and symbol of the war to my friend. Something that had just been a lifelong crush became something so much more real. I knew in that moment, it wouldn't be long before he saw everything that I saw and when we finally came out victorious, even though it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me, I was elated. I knew soon enough Harry would look at me and Dean and feel jealous.


	8. Lover

Year fifteen: That summer Harry and I became really good friends. We made fun of Fleur behind her back and laughed about how much of a cow she was. I was afraid he would have a crush on her, but when I suggested it by saying something about how he might like how she says "'Arry" and he said he thought it wasn't attractive, I could have done cartwheels.

I started dating Dean later that summer though. It was alright. Dean was a pretty good kisser and was alright for company. I noticed Harry get jealous. My heart swelled. I kept dating Dean until one day I couldn't take the fact that he wasn't Harry. Everything Dean did, I compared to Harry. Harry would think I'm a capable enough human being to climb through the portrait hole, because I had fought alongside him in a battle. Harry wouldn't get jealous of my Quidditch skills, because he sees talent as an assent, not a competition. Harry wouldn't call me stupid pet names like "dove" and "my beautiful flower" because he had more of a head on his shoulders.

It made me mad with delusions that Harry and I were on the same Quidditch team, that my six year old dream of flying with him had come true. I prayed that one day, all my other dreams would come true. Being on the team with him was absolutely fantastic. He sought my opinions sometimes, and we talked strategy. I knew he was seeing me as Ginny Weasley: Girl I will One Day Date instead of as Ginny Weasley: Ron's Annoying Baby Sister.

When Harry got landed in detention for the rest of his bleeding life for cursing Malfoy and I had to play as Seeker again, I was really disappointed. I thought that the only chance I would have at Harry was if he saw me being brilliant on the Quidditch Pitch. Now my only hope was ruined. I was so angry at Umbridge, and decided to take a personal vendetta against her.

But, somehow, someone must really be listening to my prayers because after I caught that Snitch and secured the Cup, Harry kissed me. It was by far, the best day of my life. We talked that night and we started dating. Every girl was jealous of me. I didn't care. Every moment I spent with him was pure, perfect joy. I loved him. I told him I loved him. He loved me too. Things were really serious between us. We snogged, got dangerously close to shagging by the lake one day, and shared our deepest most loving selves with each other. It was the kind of relationship you have to be a very worldly fifteen year-old to be in. Lucky for me, I had already experienced so much and was practically fifteen going on twenty six.

But then, Dumbledore died and I knew. I knew as soon as I saw Harry's face and Hermione told me what she could about what had happened that night. I knew during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower that everything was going to change. He had made me drink the Felix Felicis to be safe. He told me that he wanted me safe, and I knew that those words would come back to bite me. I hated it, but I knew that there was no stopping him. I knew that when he kissed me for the last time after the funeral that he was about to do it. It occurred to me that if he wasn't the hero of the wizarding world, I might not love him quite as much. I knew he was right…but it still felt like being Crucio'd by Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

I made the decision then, that I would use this time to show him that I was the kind of woman he needed. Harry Potter was destined to marry a warrior witch, so I would show him one. I decided that whatever happened from then on, I was going to be fight. Even if we couldn't be together, I would make him proud of me. I would fight, and not just for him, but because it was the right thing to do. I am a Gryffindor and nothing was going to stop me from fighting that war.


	9. Soldier

Year Sixteen: When I kissed him on his birthday, I knew he missed me just as much as I missed him. I knew that if we both survived this war, we would get back together. I remember being terrified that he would meet some Veela while travelling and be taken with her and then come back married. When Bill and Fleur got married, we spent some time together. I wanted so much to kiss him again, but it was so public and he was supposed to be pretending to be my cousin. But then, as usual, the Death Eaters spoiled it all. He had to leave, but I could hear him shouting my name…that felt good, to know he wanted me to be safe, he wanted to protect me. But I knew he had more important things to do, he had to save the world.

So, I did the only thing I could think of, exactly what The Boy Who Lived's future wife SHOULD do. I helped lead the student rebellion against Voldemort. First, Neville, Luna and I tried to help out Harry by stealing the Sword of Gryffindor. That got us beaten a bit. I took to giving lip to any Death Eater professors, attending Hagrid's "Support Harry Potter" parties, refusing to show up for Dark Arts or Muggle Studies (which was more like Bigotry 101). Luna and I took to writing "Long Live Harry Potter", "Down with the Death Eaters," "Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting" and, my personal favorite, "The Boy Who Lived Still Lives!" all over the school in irremovable paint. Just before Neville, Luna and I would have gotten caught we all ended up living in the Room of Requirement.

Slowly but surely, the remaining D.A. members joined us. It was an alright time for us; we practised Defense Against the Dark Arts and battle tactics by day and tried to help grow enrollment by night. We did lots of crazy stuff to help out Harry while he was off destroying Horcruxes. One of my favorite efforts was hexing Death Eater professors while they were patrolling the corridors at night. I performed an almost deadly Bat Bogey Hex on both of the Carrow siblings one night. It was fantastic.

When Luna was captured, I began to lose hope. Luna was one of my truest friends, and one of exactly two close female friends I had. My temper flared and I worked harder than ever to help Harry, praying that our efforts were helping him, even a little. I thought that if Luna was gone, then there was so little hope left. Luna was a ray of sunshine to me when the darkness was creeping in. But finally, she came back and with her, news of how Harry was doing. We went over everything she knew for nights. We decided to keep in amongst the three officers, because the fewer people who knew, the fewer people who could be tortured for information.

I began to get anxious. If he was still alive and fighting, then there was hope. But he had been captured once, and it had been such a close call. I was so worried about Hermione. I vowed revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange. She had taken away Harry's only remaining family, and now she had tortured my best friend. I would fight that evil bitch to the death if I had to. But, things were very bleak and I was worried that I would never see freedom again, or Harry for that matter.

And finally, on May 2nd, "Lightning Struck." Harry, Hermione and Ron came to find one of the Horcruxes and in that one moment, I was reminded of everything I was fighting for, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, my future family, my brothers, my friends, my parents, our world, our freedom. That night, the Battle of Hogwarts changed everything. I lost so much that night, Fred, Tonks, Remus, and a piece of my heart when Hagrid carried Harry's lifeless body towards us.

When I thought he was dead, when EVERYONE thought he was dead, well I died inside. I knew that we had lost and that when they caught me, I would welcome death. I even looked forward to it. But, then, I heard Harry's voice soothing me in my head. He told me that I was the woman he loved and that the woman he loved would FIGHT to the death, not allow it to take her. And I knew that I would never love again, but that I would die the way that Harry's mother did, defending those who I loved most.

Neville beheaded Nagini and in a rage, I went after the only person I knew I could. I was going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who took Sirius away from Harry. If he could not avenge Sirius himself, I damn sure was going to die trying to do it for him. I felt it fitting. I was in love with Harry, and Bellatrix with Voldemort. While Hermione and I were battling her, I had the sense that when it was just me and her, we were like the war wives, battling it out. And I didn't care if I died, but I wasn't going to not take her down with me.

And then, a miracle happened again. Harry wasn't dead. It was as if half of my soul suddenly remembered to come home from a long holiday. I had every reason in the world to keep fighting, not just revenge. But in that moment, I got distracted by my joy and Bellatrix almost killed me. I saw Harry trying to fight his way over to me, the blazing look on his face told me he would kill the next person who so much as cast a Tickling Jinx on me. My mum got there first. I've never been so proud of her in my life.

Watching Harry defeat Voldemort was incredible. In that moment, that agonizing long moment, I did not fear that he would lose. It was impossible. He was the Boy Who Lived to Kill the Dark Lord, not the Boy Who Was Killed Twice Just to Die a Third Time. I knew in that one duel, that Harry would win and our lives would not end tonight. And he won. Harry saved us all.

In the aftermath of the War, everything was different. Life without Fred was different, GEORGE without Fred was different. Life without Remus and Tonks, without living in fear, without having something to fight against was all so different. We had Death Eaters to contain and imprison and a castle to repair, and things were hard, but peaceful at the very least. Once everything finally calmed down and we were all back at the Burrow, I finally asked Harry if I could talk with him. He obliged.

I knew what he was thinking. I could see on his face that he thought that I was going to tell him that losing all the people we had was his fault and that how I felt when I thought he'd died was his fault and how everything bad in my life was his fault. He started along that train of thought when I stopped him and said, "Harry James Potter, everything bad in my life is Voldemort's fault, death, loss, pain, almost losing you, being tortured, missing you, it was all HIS fault. But everything good in my life, being alive, having the family I do have left, freedom, getting to watch the sunrise every morning and know that this isn't the last day I'll be alive, those things are because of you and I have never loved anyone more than I love you." Well, after that he sort of came round to my way of seeing things.

We picked up right where we left off, stolen kisses and laughing and telling stories. He was there for me as I grieved for Fred and for my friends that I had lost. He held me when I had to cry, and I held him when he had to. In the months following the Battle of Hogwarts…well, I've never felt that reliant on another person, or so relied upon. It was beautiful.


	10. Jack of all Trades

Year seventeen: After the summer, I had to return to Hogwarts to re-do my sixth year. Professor McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, had decided to call the last year moot and to just sort of…start over. It was nice, but Harry wasn't there. That part was awful. The great part was that Hogwarts had never felt so very peaceful. Everyone knew that we were all safe again. Fear didn't rule us anymore. Even better than that, Harry gave me the Marauder's Map as a birthday present and well, we put it to good use. I met him in Hogsmeade at least once a week.

Our relationship blossomed over that year at Hogwarts. Harry started training to be an Auror with Ron and on holidays he was always at the Burrow. It was rough, him not being at school, but at the same time, I needed my independence. I grew and he grew separately, but we ended up growing together, as well. Every so often, he would come up to Hogwarts, needing to see McGonagall for some reason, or to give guest lectures on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sometimes I think Kingsley would send him on Auror errands to Hogwarts just for my sake. And when Harry did come up to school, he would stand outside of my class for the day, and pull me aside by surprise and he would kiss me. It was like magic.

I was named Quidditch captain and Harry was at every single game. There was never a time that I wouldn't hear him screaming for me, cheering me on when I got the Snitch. It was wonderful to feel encouraged by him, when for so many years I was afraid I would always be the one encouraging him. Harry made me feel his equal that year, more than ever before.

Harry and I grew very close with Tonks' mum, because Harry was over there once a week for Teddy. He was bound and determined to be the kind of godfather that Sirius had never really gotten the chance to be. I was so proud of him for that. He loved Teddy with a passion. I think he really understood what it would be like to be that kid, and he wanted to make Teddy's childhood infinitely better than his had been, and I got to be a part of that.


	11. Student

Year eighteen: My last year at Hogwarts was Harry's second year in Auror training. We were both so busy it was ridiculous. We didn't get to see each other as often, which made me feel lonely. Boys would sometimes ask me to go to Hogsmeade with them, but I always refused. Harry and I had been together for over a year and even though other people didn't understand it, I knew we wouldn't break up, even if we did go months without seeing each other.

And Harry developed this extra sense almost about me that year. When I was feeling down or stressed, I would hear the _taptapTAP_ of Pig on my window with a letter in his beak. Every time I got one of his 'I love you, Gin. Keep your chin up. You are the smartest, most beautiful and courageous woman I know' kind of letters, I would fall even more in love with him. Without the constant strain of war on his shoulders, Harry became so romantic and funny. I think part of his angst growing up was that he always had that bit of Voldemort inside him. But without that weighing on him, he became the Harry he was meant to be.

At the end of that year, he came up to Hogsmeade to see me and we had this very important conversation. I had gotten recruited by the Holyhead Harpies and he was about to start his last year of Auror training. He and Ron were living in a flat in London, and he wanted to know what my plans were. We talked for ages, and we came to the decision that this was just the beginning, and that I would get a flat in London as well and that because I really, truly wanted to, I would sign with the Harpies.

He walked me back to Hogwarts and I felt a great sense of hope, peace and a future. I graduated with all the NEWTs I could get. That summer at the Burrow was perfect. It felt like there wasn't a day when green eyes weren't the center of my life.


	12. Quidditch Player

Year nineteen: When I moved out of my mum and dad's house I was terrified, but I was only moving in with Hermione, who lived two floors above Ron and Harry, so it wasn't so bad. It was actually one of the best years of my life. I loved playing Quidditch professionally and I loved living with Hermione. Periodically, she would go down to the boy's flat to have dinner with Ron and Harry would come have dinner with me, but most nights it was the four of us together.

It was rather incredible. For the first time, I felt like an adult, not a kid who had to do the work of an adult, or a very mature teen who was fighting a war. I felt like an actual adult. I spent every day training and got to see Harry every day.

Harry's work got stressful, but I was there for him. He took off for every Quidditch match of mine that he could, and when he couldn't get away from class or the office, he would send me a magnificent gift. He was spoiling me and I knew it. I tried to convince him not to, but Harry's just so damned generous.

One night, while Ron and Hermione were out celebrating their two and a half year anniversary, Harry and I had another very serious conversation. He told me that he loved me, which wasn't exactly news. He told me that he wanted to be with me forever, and I told him I thought that was a given. He told me that one day, I would be Ginevra Molly Potter. I smiled at the thought.


	13. Partner

Year Twenty: After my twentieth birthday things between Harry and I took a very serious turn. For the longest time, we had tried our hardest not to get quite as physical as we both wanted to, but it got harder and harder to as time went on. But, as we grew closer and closer together, it was inevitable that we wouldn't be able to wait forever.

In September, Harry and I made love for the first time. It was fantastic in every way something can be fantastic. As soon as he touched me that night, I knew it would happen. We were perfect for each other, and I didn't remember why we had put off being perfect in this way, too.

At Christmastime that year, I began to get suspicious of Harry. I knew he was planning something, but I wasn't sure what. On New Year's Eve, he asked if I would want to move in with him. I immediately said yes, but asked about Ron. He told me that Ron was asking Hermione the exact same thing tonight and that if she was agreeable, they would have nothing to worry about.

Two weeks later, Ron moved two floors up, and I moved two floors down. I lived with Harry. Harry Potter, the man I used to see as a hero, and then as the love of my life, and then as the love of my life who is also a hero, was my live-in-boyfriend.

A few weeks later, he and I went over to dinner at the Burrow for the weekly family dinner. Now devoid of a mass of children, it was very strange there. Still full of life and full of people running about (one of us was always there on any given day), but quite different. My mum insisted that I help her cook that night. This greatly puzzled me because she never needed help. My dad and Harry went in to the sitting room with my brothers to have "men time," while Hermione, the wives and fiancés and I stayed in the kitchen. I knew something was brewing.

That night, Harry was more chipper than I had ever seen him before. All throughout dinner, he kept shooting me glances that glowed with warmth I was pleasantly surprised by. When we got back to the flat I asked him about it.

"Do you not like me being happy, Ginevra?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his lips. I loved that grin.

"Of course I do, I just don't know how you got that way. You seemed rather tense before we got to the Burrow. Tell me you haven't been betting with my brothers again. You know you hardly ever win."

"Oh, no. I was actually asking them all a very important question, one by one."

This terrified me. There was only one thing I could think of, but a part of my mind, a part that rather sounded like me at the age of three told me not to get my hopes up.

"You see," he continued with that same goofy grin, "I started with Ron, then asked George, then Percy, Percy was the only one I was worried about, then Charlie and then Bill. I asked them all the same question, and if a single one of them told me no, I wouldn't have gone on to the next. Well, when Bill gave me the go ahead, I asked your dad."

I turned a brilliant red. I wondered why everyone was acting so funny all night. Everyone in my family, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, my mum and my dad, all knew what Harry had been asking. They were all in one the secret. I hated secrets.

"Well, I got to your dad and I have never been more nervous in my life. I looked him in the eye and I said 'Mr. Weasley, you're like my father, you know? And more importantly, you're Ginny's father.' He nodded with a smile, so I continued. I told him 'I love that woman with every ounce of myself. I have loved her so much and for so long and she, by some strange miracle, loves me back. I promise to you that I will spend every moment of my life dedicated to her. So, I am standing here, asking for your permission to marry your daughter.' Well, he told me that there's only one man in the world he would trust with his only daughter and it's me. He hugged me and he gave me permission."

I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than anyone could fathom loving another person. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was the same ring his mother wore, the ring James Potter's mum wore, the ring that's been in his family for ages. It was beautiful and I could think of nothing I wanted more.

"Yes. Yes!" I knew my voice was louder than it needed to be, but I couldn't contain myself.

We hugged. That night, I became the future Mrs. Harry James Potter. Our whole relationship people had been jealous of me, but after the engagement jealous flared to an incredible rate. The Prophet did an interest piece about us, which was stupid, and Romilda Vane sent me the tackiest and most sarcastic congratulations card I've ever seen.


	14. Wife

Year Twenty one: I am twenty one years old. It is August 31st and today, my childhood dream, my teenage fantasy, becomes reality. Today, I marry Harry James Potter. I cannot stop smiling. My dress is white and my face is pink.

Hermione and my mum and Fleur help me get ready. The six month engagement has been the happiest of my life so far, but that title will soon be claimed by the rest of my life as Ginny Potter. We have planned for this day for six months; I've been planning for this day as long as I can remember.

For the longest time, I thought I wouldn't want to get married at the Burrow, like every other of my married siblings before me, but once we started making decisions, I realized that the Burrow is the only place I could really imagine something so wonderful happening to me.

I peek out of my window, down at the yard, and see all of the beauty of the place and all the decorations. All of my sisters-in-law and Luna are my bridesmaids. Hermione, who will soon enough be my sister-in-law, is my maid of honor. The sun is shining and everything is perfect. I can feel the sun coming in through the house.

Ron is Harry's best man of course, and my brothers and Neville are his groomsmen. They are downstairs helping my dad and Professor McGonagall finish getting everything together.

George knocks on the door and peeks in.

"Ladies, and my beautiful wife, Angie, I've been asked, by the groom, to ask his bride-to-be if there is anything she needs him to do before the ceremony," he says grinning.

"Tell Harry that all I need him to do is meet me at the altar. Tell him I'll be the last one coming down the center aisle, the one with red hair, although, if you say that last bit he might end up marrying the wrong Weasley," I laugh, knowing that Harry will love that joke.

George laughs and elbows Hermione softly, saying, "Sorry, 'Mione, looks like Ron is going to be Harry's bride now!" He laughs again and looks upward. He does that whenever he makes a particularly funny joke, like he's listening for Fred's laugh or thanking him for the inspiration.

"Now, out!" my mum says, pushing him out the door, "Enough jokes!"

The girls and I finish getting ready. I'm not even nervous. Why would I be nervous for the thing I've been asking for since I could talk? All I can do was grin.

Teddy Lupin and Victoire are ring bearer and flower girl. They are entirely too precious as the walk down the aisle hand in hand. I expect that one day, they'll get married. First is Fleur, then Audrey, Angela, Luna and finally Hermione. They all look beautiful and graceful in the shimmering blue bridesmaid's dresses. The music changes and I take my dad's arm and he walks me down the aisle.

I can feel everyone staring at me, but I don't see them. I don't even see Hermione at the front, grinning from ear to ear, or my mum crying with joy. All I see in Harry. He's in dress robes similar to the ones he wore to the Yule Ball, but with a summery feel, and very lovely way of showing off his absolute perfection.

I cannot look away from him, and it appears that he cannot look away from me. The ceremony is beautiful and we are joined together forever. Professor McGonagall is the one leading the ceremony. It feels only fitting to be joined together for eternity by the woman who guided us through Hogwarts. It is quite literally the happiest day of my life.

The reception is starting now and it is so filled with the joy of love, family and friendship. Hagrid hugs us both, and Kingsley Shacklebolt is there as a friend, not Minister for Magic. Neville and Luna are dancing and I know it's only a matter of time before we're at their wedding. Bill is spinning his daughter around; Fleur is pregnant with their second child. Harry is hugging Teddy, telling him he did the best job in the world. Ron kisses Hermione and she grins. I remember Bill's wedding, when everything went wrong at exactly this moment. And I tense, ready for some threat to ruin my bliss. But, Harry pulls me to the dance floor and we dance together for the third time as husband and wife.

"Mrs. Potter, your face doesn't convey a look of joy. Are you disappointed in today?" he asks, trying not to sound worried. Oh, my Harry and his constant fear that one day I'll tell him I've been kidding this whole time.

"No," I tell him, "I was just remembering Bill and Fleur's wedding. I was thinking about how this time in their wedding, Kingsley's Patronus would be showing up and telling us the Ministry had fallen."

"Well, Mrs. Potter," he grins at the sound of my new name, "that will never happen again. You and I are bonded for eternity and we're never going to have to handle being ripped apart by war again. And, if some incredibly Dark Wizard decides to try and take over the world today, I'm not going to be going off to save the world."

"Harry, of course you would. You've only been an Auror for two years and Kingsley already wants to make you head of the Department. You're the Boy Who Lived. It's your duty and I love you for it," I tell him, kissing him.

"Oh, yes, I know. But if some Dark Wizard starts a Third Wizarding War, I'll be fighting with YOU by my side, and even in the face of war, if you're by my side, I'm at home."

He kisses me and I feel as though my entire life is perfect. It is perfect. In fact, if I stood in front of the Mirror of Erised right now, I'd see only my reflection.


End file.
